


Reading undercover

by Claire_cz



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Reading, Undercover Work, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Why does undercover work feel so natural to Callen; drabble.
Kudos: 10





	Reading undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea about Callen and reading.

"Why do you think you are so good at undercover work," Nate asked him.   
"Because I read a lot," was the strange answer he got from Callen. Nate didn't understand, but no wonder because Nate didn't live in 37 foster homes.

Most of them were bad foster homes. He just grabbed every book he could and found a hidden place – a small and calm spot in the corner of the room or at the radiator. His hand ran down the book cover feverishly. He opened it and began reading.

At that moment he forgot everything. He disconneted himself from the miserable presence and transported himself immediately into another world – be it Wonderland of Alice, the Western Front or Russia of the 18th century. Everywhere he felt at home.

He was fully absorbed in these worlds, was part of them, easily interjected with the characters in his own mind. He didn't hear anything else than his own breaths full of excitement.

He read a lot. The black letters, words and sentences were all he got. They were his shelter, his safe place. The moments when he didn't read were only unpleasant breaks for him, he was dragged to the real world and was being beaten; sworn at, shouted at or laughed at.

Even now when he is forty-something year old he doesn't have a television, he doesn't need it. He has his books and his undercover work. The undercover work is for him something like returning to the places where he had been before, like reliving his childhood experiences. It is so natural for him to become someone else and sometimes even easier than living a life in the real world.


End file.
